wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 53
Summary There have been several more attacks on Emond's Field since the first attack seven days ago and Perrin is in the Winespring Inn, planning the defence of the village along with Faile, Tam and several of the prominent villagers. Aram is also there, following Perrin wherever he goes. Dannil Lewin arrives and says that the Whitecloaks have come and brought in a wounded man demanding to see Perrin. They go to the dying man who is accompanied by several Whitecloaks including Dain Bornhald and Jaret Byar. They say they found the man a few miles to the south and the man only manages to deliver the message “we are coming” before he dies. A boy comes running saying that there is movement in the Westwood. It turns out to be Loial and Gaul, returning from their mission to seal off the Waygate. Gaul is wounded in the leg so Loial had to carry him while they fled from the Trollocs through the woods. Loial tells them that there are thousands of Trollocs in the woods, but as he does, Luc rides up and say that they are wrong; it is less than a thousand all together. As Gaul argues in Loials favour, Luc says that he has been to the Blight and knows what he is talking about. Perrin is lead back to the inn by Faile who foces him to go to bed. As he falls asleep he enters the Wolf dream and has some visions. * Egwene with fear in her eyes standing among a group of women who slowly kneel before her. * Mat naked and bound, with a spear with a black shaft on his back and a medallion in the shape of a foxhead hung on his chest * Rand in rags with a bandage covering his eyes. He also searches the Two Rivers for signs of Trollocs and sees hundreds of camp fires scattered around the village indicating that Loial and Gaul are right. He searches the nearby villages as well, including Deven Ride, Watch Hill and the Taren Ferry which is destroyed. The banner of Manetheren is raised outside the White Boar. Suddenly an arrow passes over Perrin’s head just as he bows down and he takes one big leap, sees Slayer approaching and hits him in the chest with an arrow. Slayer screams and disappears. Perrin wakes up. As he wakes he hears a commotion downstairs. Ban al'Seen tells him that Luc just rode away in a hurry looking injured. Perrin ponders about the connection between Luc and Slayer, how they both smell inhuman, but different. Downstairs he meets Faile and convinces her to go to Caemlyn for help and she agrees for the price of a wedding. Moments later they are married before the Women's Circle and the rest of their party. Characters * Perrin * Faile * Marin al'Vere * Daise Congar * Cenn Buie * Tam al'Thor * Abell Cauthon * Bran al'Vere * Dannil Lewin * Aram * Jaret Byar * Dain Bornhald * Gaul * Loial * Tomas * Bain * Chiad * Luc * Slayer * Alsbet Luhhan * Neysa Ayellin * Ban al'Seen * Wil al'Seen * Tell Lewin Referenced * Haral Luhhan * Jon Thane * Samel Crawe * Verin * Raen * Ila * Ihvon * Alanna * Egwene * Nynaeve * Elayne * Mat * Rand * Morgase * Lan * Berelain Places * Emond's Field Referenced * Two Rivers * Tear * Westwood * Blight * Deven Ride * Watch Hill * Manetheren * Taren Ferry * Mountains of Mist * Baerlon * Caemlyn * Saldaea Items * Wolf-Head Banner Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.